readyjetgofandomcom-20200213-history
Earth, Wind, and Flyer
is the first half of the forty-fifth episode of Ready Jet Go! (Series) Synopsis Jet is fascinated by the effects of wind on his saucer. He and the kids study how wind works, ending with Sean going on a wild saucer ride. Plot It's a windy day in Boxwood Terrace. Jet is flying his saucer, and he greets Sydney and Sean. Jet says that since he has fixed his saucer's carbifonators, he should be able to fly in a straight course to his backyard. Sean says he will time Jet. Sydney says that since it is windy today, flying might be a challenge. Jet doesn't seem to be bothered by the wind. He asks what it is. Just as Sean is telling him, Jet is blown away. Jet starts flying upside down. Sydney frantically asks if Jet can hear her on the walkie-talkie. Jet reaches his yard, but Mitchell just happens to be nearby. Sean and Sydney freak out about Mitchell, since they can't let him see Jet's saucer. Sydney tells Jet not to let Mitchell see him. Cody barks at Sean and Sydney, which causes Mitchell to notice them. They nervously say hi as they try to walk away. Mitchell tries to find out what they're doing, only to find them playing cards. Jet gets away without Mitchell seeing him. Jet safely lands. He thinks the experience is a great one, but isn't really sure what made the saucer fly all over the place. Sean comments that the saucer will be easier to fly next time, when it's not so windy. Jet misinterprets Sean's comment and says that next time, Sean will pilot the saucer. Sean doesn't want to do it. Jet wonders if the wind is pushing his saucer and making it tough to fly. Sydney points out that Jet has seen wind on Earth. She also says that even though it can't be seen, what wind does can be seen. Jet notices that the wind is blowing Sunspot's flag, and Sydney points out that the wind is also blowing Jet's parents' wind chimes. Sunspot's hat then flies away in the wind. Jet wonders if the wind can push them around the neighborhood. Then it proceeds to do just that. Jet announces that they will conquer the wind. Sunspot's hat lands on Carrot's head. Celery is being pushed by the wind, and gets back safely in the house. Carrot tries to brag about raking the leaves, but they keep flying away. He uses his jetpack and tries to rake the leaves. Sunspot gets a new hat, but it also flies away, and he chases after it using a napkin as a sail. Sunspot's old hat lands on Mr. Peterson's head. Jet, Sean, and Sydney then go to the garage. In the garage, Jet asks Sean and Sydney if Sunspot's napkin sailing would work the same for his "little" saucer. Sean points out that since Jet's saucer is bigger than Sunspot and all the hats, he will need more wind. Sean and Sydney announce at the same time that they have an idea, and then are confused to find that they have the same idea. Sean and Sydney take Jet to Little Dipper Lake, where Jet sees Dr. Bergs sailing. This gives Jet an idea, which happens to be the same idea that Sydney and Sean had about putting a sail on his saucer, but Jet claims that his original idea was to make an egg-and-orange-juice flavored breakfast doughnut. They decide to try the sail idea. Back in the garage, the kids test to see if a sail helps a model of the saucer fly straighter. However, the model doesn't go anywhere when wind is added. Jet adds more sails, but the model falls of the counter. As it turns out, one big sail makes the model fly in a straight course. Outside, a big sail has been added to the real saucer. Sean reminds Jet to fly straight and make no sudden turns. Jet assures him that everything will be fine. Jet starts to fly the saucer, and does so with ease. Jet swoops in and grabs Sean and puts him inside the saucer. Jet jumps off the saucer. Sydney asks where Sean is. Sean is shocked to find that he's flying Jet's saucer alone. Jet notices that the saucer has too much power because he set the thrusters for too much force. Jet and Sydney chase after Sean. Jet tells Sean to turn down the force of the thrusters. Sean tells him that none of the controls are marked. Sean uses the big lever in the middle, which turns off the force of the thrusters. Jet tells Sean to land the saucer in his backyard. Sean has some trouble, but Sunspot lassoes the sail and guides him safely to the backyard, out of Mitchell's sight. Jet and Sydney cheer for Sean and compliment him. Sean admits that it was awesome. Sunspot chases after his hat, and Jet, Sean, and Sydney decide to start working on Jet's egg-and-orange-juice breakfast doughnut idea. Sunspot's hat lands in Carrot's face. The end. Characters *Jet Propulsion *Sean Rafferty *Sydney Skelley *Sunspot Propulsion *Carrot Propulsion *Mitchell Peterson (cameo) *Cody (cameo) *Dr. Bergs (cameo) *Celery Propulsion (cameo) *Mindy Melendez (cameo) Trivia *The episode title is a reference to the American band Earth, Wind & Fire. *This episode, along with Mini-Golf at the DSA, are the first episodes to premiere on a holiday, the holiday in question being Independence Day. *The scene where Jet and Sydney are chasing Sean while he is flying in Jet's saucer is similar to the scene in the season 1 episode "What Goes Up..." where Jet and Sean are chasing Sydney while she is flying in Jet's saucer. *This episode marks Bergs' first appearance in the second season. Gallery FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e10 142723 preview 770x436.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2